Kidnapped Mishap
by UrFaveFreek
Summary: Jessisa and Bella's PoV. They both become vamps, and Jess kidnaps Bella, takes Edward and makes him join the Volturi. Jess is a mega vampire. if you want to take over this email me, email in chapter 8.
1. Matrimony and Damned

1Jessica: The Ransom

DISCLAIMER: I am just a bored kid with way to much free-time and slightly irritating friends (jk). So I wrote this. If you don't like it if you do " Aww how sweet dahlin'". I am not Stephenie Meyer. Oh-viosly! Deal!

I am awesome. WHAT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now back to the previously scheduled program~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: J's PoV.

Matrimony and Damned

I was walking down the street, alone. In a tight shiny dress. A dress of dejection. Really nice foreign silk. But, anyways. My best friend. The lying bitch. Had gotten married today. And is still a virgin! I mean he wasn't supposed to love her. And you should see the f-ing rock! Why does she get him if he didn't even knock her up!!! He was supposed to love me until I found someone hotter, maybe not possible. Now I'm stuck with Mike, who's in love with Bella _Cullen_. The skank! Why did she get Cullen.

He. He is Edward Cullen. The most wonderful piece of eyecandy to walk on this spinning chunk of dirt. He was flawless. A god!!! You know those peeps who rule the world from the top of the Olympics. Yet he married two-timing Bella. The piece of trashy, Phoenix-jerkhead, slut! Why would Bella need Edward. My Eddie! When she had every guy in this freakin' town in serious like with her!

I was thinkingly cussing Bella _Cullen_ out when I saw him. He was just like the Cullens. Pale, and beautiful. Only one major difference. His eyes. Not the honey of the Cullens. Red, blood red. I started to turn then changed my mind.

"Leaving Master Cullens wedding I see." With a heavily coated accent, he spoke in an old-fashioned way. His eyes twinkling in anticipation, he added, "Walk with me."

Stunned that this man wanted me after one glance was good enough, if only I'd known.

We arrived at a nice Hummer _(AN: I hate Hummers, I am a tree-hugger to the X-Treme. But not obnoxious. I veggie all the way. Just had to point this out. :P)_ with genuine leather _(treehugger) _seats. There was a wad of money all 100's, I think, on one seat. Wow!

We drove for a little while before reaching a mansion on the edge of town. I would have bet everything I had on the fact that, that had not always been there. I would of bet that it wasn't there a week ago. But Lauren's always is saying I've gotta an attention span of gnat. So maybe it has always been there. When we were driving up the drive-way, that was at least five miles long, I saw a giant pool. With a water park and a freakin' giant waterfall.

He took me in the house to a corridor that led to this huge room. Where he motioned for me to sit down and the butler exited on an evil-eyed glare from the man.

"Allow me to introduce thyself, Felix, madame." He took my hand and kissed it. His hand was hackin' cold. _(AN: sorry watched Fred b4 typing so hackin' is on the brain.)_ His lips were like ice but comforting. Still I flinched at the contact. He like felt dead.

"Ah, I see how you flinch. Now you need answer to questions you have yet to formulate." I had to hide a giggle at his phrasing. "There is more to the Cullens than meets the eye. Now before I go on you must learn more, turn into what I and thy Cullens are or die." His face when he said it had no hint of humor. It scared me. A fierce look was on the once gentle feature.

"Oh, please go on. How bad can it be." I answered unthinkingly.

"We are not of the category you group us. Human. We are more and less so. We have strength you can only dream." He lifted the solid gold ball that had to weigh 500 pounds with one hand and launched it through the wall. "We have powers you only wish. If I were you I'd be disgraced, humiliated, a little pathetic ball crying in the feddle _(AN:Spell)_ position in the corner of an empty..." I sighed showing him to cut to the chase while a shiver ran down my spine. "Anywho, I mean to say, Edward has a special ability. He may read minds. From comments he has unwillingly made you have quite the mind." I gasped. "We are a thing of legends. Only legends because you pray it is so. We are vampires."

I started crying. Not sure why exactly. "I have to become one of you or d-d-die." I didn't question, I had no doubts.

"Yes madame." He looked sad for a moment. "I do have a proposition for you though."

"Yes?" I questioned.

"How much do you care for Misses Bella. Don't answer. Now what I plan for you to do is once changed you will first have to wait out a week to discover your talent. Then you will kidnap Misses Bella. You will use her as a ransom. Tell Master Edward that if he does not respond positively to you she shall die. Corner him so his family isn't near. Then take him with me to the Masters. The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world. Now after bringing to us you may have him. Force him into whatever you wish him to be. Now are you ready."

I sighed. That was my response. He paused for a moment then he leaned forward. He brushed my neck like he was going to kiss me then the pain started.


	2. Honeymoon and Broken Werewolves

1Chapter Two: Honeymoon and Broken Werewolves (B's PoV)

I felt the tears streaming down my face as Edward pulled me into a hug. We were laying on his newly acquired bed. Everyone had left the wedding. All with different expressions; Tanya looked sad and dejected, Jessica looked pissed, and Charlie looked regretful and was shooting daggers at Edward throughout the whole procession. He was, I think, trying to tell him that he still had to keep his hands off me. I'd ask Edward later.

My new family required a dowry of sorts. They needed my mortality. They were not as we were, they had been once, but then they'd been bitten. They were vampires. Not bloodthirsty killers just strong, immortals, who had lost the ability to sleep and were beautiful. As I was making a list of all the wonderful things about the Cullens, my _in-laws,_ the doorbell rang.

I turned to Edward, his face explained everything. Only one guest had been absent from today's festivities. MY best friend. MY personal sun. MY comfort. The source of half MY problems. MY husbands worst enemy. The boy in love with ME. Jacob Black. Jacob was no normal human. Heck he was hardly human! Jacob was a werewolf. Sworn to protect humans and destroy all vampires. I suppose he was here to say goodbye. _You'd be better off dead. I'd rather see you like that. _ Jacob's words still stung.

"I'll let Alice get that. I'm comfortable." I said snuggling deeper into his chest.

He pulled me lightly off of him. I was soon downstairs standing next Jacob.

"Hey, Bella." I just looked at him. He waited for a while then walked past me to plop down next to Emmett. Brave. "How've you been?" He asked a smirk on his face a pissed off expression on Emmett's. I stiffled a laugh.

"Fine. I got married today. It is simply to bad that you couldn't get over yourself enough to drag your dog butt up here, but oh well." I then turned to leave winking at Emmett, whose face was a cross between confusion and like he was about to burst into his normal guffaws.

"Don't be like that!" Jacob whined. I spun around eyes flashing sick of this visit before it had even started.

"No Jacob! I'll be however I want. You don't be like that. You are always bagging on the Cullens. Well newsflash. I'm a Cullen now! They accept you as the obnoxious Werepig you are, but you are so ignorant! You just can't imagine being nice. Can you? Have you ever considered giving them a chance? No, you haven't! I'm through giving you second chances! 'Cause you'd be on your 34th. So I'm gonna be like that. Good bye Jacob. I'll try not to kill you when I'm changed." I turned on my heel and ran upstairs. I ignored Jacob's shock and tried to block out the sound of Emmett and Rosalie's laughter. Tried.

I stopped at Edward's closed door. I rapped my knuckles on the door but it was already open. I looked up into Edward's face full of mixed emotions. The most dominate was sincere dislike for my sadness, then there was the pleasure in my conversation with Jacob.

"I am sorry he upset. I feel you handled that well and Emmett and Rosalie agree. Emmett will congratulate you when he, if he, stops laughing at Jacob's reaction to you."

"Well I guess it's time." He smiled a grim smile a solemn expression reaching his once cheerful eyes. He nodded a stiff slow nod, slow even to my human senses.

He hugged me, kissed my neck and bit down.


	3. Mega Masters

1Chapter Three: Mega Masters

I woke up from the pain with my throat burning. I got up and walked around the room I'd been placed in. I passed a reflective wall, like a ballet studio, when I saw _me_. I was gorgeous I looked like a Cullen. I had glossy hair, with pale skin a perfect body and my lips were beautiful. That's when I saw my eyes. The were a crimson color. The more my throat burned the darker they got. When a hand grabbed my arm I jumped and turned Felix lay unconscious on the ground.

"Oh my god!" I screeched as he began to move.

"Well, I guess we know your power. I came to tell you we must be on our way. The Masters wait for no one. Death maybe our punishment if you don't hurry."

"Where do they live?" I stammered.

"Italy. Come, come." I was getting annoyed with his impatience.

"I will go when _I_ am ready! _Not_ before." I felt heat stacking up in me. A small flame sparked behind Felix, and snow instantly put it out.

"Oh my, are you a...a mega!?" He asked in awed respect.

"A what" I asked liking the way it sounded. Hoping it was good.

"Hurry and Aro will be pleased to help you I'm sure you can get Edward now. _The dooshbag._"My eyes flew up to his. I wondered why he'd say that. Memories of Edward and Felix flew by me. I saw a memory of Edward standing protectively in front of Bella while Felix and some thugs talked to him.

"I read your mind!" I claimed excitedly! "Why is Edward, _my fiance, _a dooshbag?"

"Oh my! Hurry." Felix said again.

"No!" The next moment he was on the floor writhing in pain. The metal wire art hanging from the ceiling distorted, rain started pouring from no where then I blinked and I was ontop of a volcano, I blinked again and I returned to a destroyed room. A room that had minutes ago been a palace.

"Please take your time I have a phone call to make." I smiled at the shaking Felix as he retreated.

I soon was packed, dressed and ready to leave. So interested in my new wardrobe I forgot to eavesdrop.

We soon were stepping off of the plane into the streets of beautiful Italy. We soon darted down an empty alley and were meet by a pair of large vampires. "Felix and ...?" The one with a more authority in his posture.

"Demetri, Alec. Meet Jessica a _friend _of Master Cullen, she is a mega." He walked away leaving the other to in awe.

We raced down a dark tunnel until we reached a solid gold door embedded with jewels in a pattern forming a border of roses. We walked through the door and Felix bowed to the Ancients sitting in the three thrones.

"Masters, I found the girl from... How about I tell in more private ways." I watched as Felix walked up to the man reaching for his hand. While he did that I focused on the small girl or boy across the room glaring at me.

_Oh, I hope she's not powerful. Probably powerless_. _I bet he just brought her to dispose of her. I bet we will have to find someone else to get Edward. Why is he so great anyway. I mean he feel in love with his _singer_ for crap's sake! I mean I'm fast, powerful, I'm Jane why does Master Aro need her. _Suddenly one of the little girl's memories bombarded me.

_A broken and crumbling Bella walked through those doors clutching Edward. She held him tighter when she saw all the vampires. I ignored most of the conversation until it got to the part where human Bella was about to be tested against Jane. Edward leaped in front of her with a growl and fell writhing to the ground, but when she turned to Bella nothing happened the memory faded as Aro began laughing. _I picked her brain seeing that she was the favorite. Alec was her brother and she hated Bella even more than I did.

Suddenly Aro broke into my thoughts. "So Jessica you are quite impressive. A mega, you even have adapted Jane's powers I see. I noticed you were picking someone's brain just now. Who's?" There was authority in the question.

"Jane's." I replied simply like I'd know her for more than six minutes.

"Well anywho you will be leaving with Jane, and Demetri in one moment to start on Felix's plan. Now, now. Jane calm yourself."

With that we exited the building so I could steal my ex-best friends husband and kidnap her and possibly torture her. All's fair in love and hate. With that the door closed on my past.


	4. Perfectly Happily Betrayed

1Chapter Four: Perfectly Happily Betrayed

I woke up with a jolt. I knew I'd never fall asleep again and I wouldn't miss it. I hugged Edward who was sitting on the edge of my bed. Then I said, "Where is Emmett I have an arm wrestling match to take up with him."Edward smiled and a second later Emmett was at the door.

"You are so on!" I laughed and then raised my eyebrows as Alice brought in a huge mirror. She slammed it silently down next to me.

"Oh my! GOD!" I exclaimed happily listening to the soft tinkling of my voice. "What can I hunt first?" I asked as I noticed the burning in my throat.

"I have to see this!" Emmett said.

I stuck my tongue out at him then I grinned. For a second he looked scared I laughed as I tried punching his arm but he ducked away chuckling. Jasper joined us pulled in by the happy atmosphere.

We jumped from the window. Only I didn't land. "Help!" I shrieked. Great! I was floating half way from the ground! "EDWARD! Shut up! EMMETT!" I yelled they were both cracking up!

"This is so not funny, when I get down you two are so gonna pay!" They looked at one another and started laughing harder.

"Fine." Emmett up Edward and launched him at me. I grabbed him as he flew past and we both plummeted to the ground with a large painful crash. I turned to glare at Emmett.

"FREAKIN' RETARD." I whispered knowing he would hear me then with a grin I started running. "Race you there!" They laughed and followed but they where right behind. I darted to the side and they continued forward. If only I hadn't life would have continued in my slice of heaven. I saw her, and some how I knew it was, "Jess! What are you doing here." She smiled.

"Come over here! Give me a hug!" I willingly obliged. A second later Jane and Demetri appeared. I struggled to free myself but Jess wouldn't let go it wasn't until they grabbed her shoulders I saw this was a set-up. Seconds later the trees where flying past us. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw Aro and his mindless, moronic, followers, that seriously need lives staring at us.

Not caring who heard me at this point. "You bitch! You just can't accept he doesn't want you! He loves me! He hates you! You seriously aren't that great! You are just a useless pile of trash that the Volturi used to get to Edward and his family. So why don't you go die in a hole and make a everyone a whole lot happier. You are pathetic. Why can't you except that being a slut doesn't make you any better than me! I am so out of here." Praying that I was right I jumped and flew right up to the top of the room when shooting torturous pain hit me and I plummeted to the ground unable to control it images of Edward being tortured in the same way filled my mind then I saw nothing. I screamed. I knew if they could tears would be rolling down my cheeks.

Then it stopped. "Amazing you cracked her sheild. Demetri, Alec bring Bella to me." I felt thick hands grab my arms. It was repulsive. I turned to try to bite them I clawed them shredding their long cloaks. I pushed back from them slammed their heads together and kicked of flying up with them still holding me. I carefully twisted my foot around and went to hover over Aro.

I looked to Jane. "Hurt me and your precious Master will be harmed." She looked sad and turned to Jassica. "You mean she has more than one power" I heard Aro laugh and looked to him. Trying to hide my distress and disdain.

"You see Bella, Jessica is a Mega-Vampire. Therefore she has many powers. Including Jane's and being able to penetrate any shield she wishes. I also believe from my studies of Megas that she will have minor or maybe strong powers of hypnosis. I am going to try it out on you." He smiled a smug smile. Sick of him, I bit Alec's hand causing him to tumble on top of Aro who howled in rage. Then I flew over Caius, because well I really don't like him, bit Demetri and flew over to Jessica where I landed. I punched her in the nose flew up and crashed through the regal doors. Then I felt a hand grab my ankle. Crap!

Jess turned me to face her. "Repeat after me... I am your master..._you are my master_... Whatever I say you do..._whatever you say I do_... Edward is mine and you have never met him..._Edward is yours and I have never met him..._Now wake."I opened my eyes not remembering closing them.

"How may I serve you Jessica, my Queen." She laughed and said "Go prepare my room. It is to have two closets one small one very large and a king size bed. Then I want you to go to Forks and bring back Mike, Tyler and Mr. Banner. I am in the mood for a feast. You will then lock you're self in the small closet. Actually make it have two big closets and a small one. Lock them in one of the big ones."

"Yes, my Queen." I ran out to follow her orders ignoring the small voice in my head chanting : She is a bitch, She is a bitch... over and over.


	5. Manipulations

1Chapter Five- Manipulations

I teleported outside the Cullen's house. I watched through the window Alice was explaining that she hadn't seen anything. What had Felix said, she had premonitions. Awesome she couldn't see me probably cause I'm a mega. I concentrated on everyone in the room but Edward and though of ice. They froze on the spot. I jumped through the window.

"Nice place but you really should clean up all this glass. So what's up with all the drama mamma?" I gave Edward a smile. "Life would be easier if you'd chosen me."

"Jessica? What is your power freezing people?" Edward asked.

"Close smart stuff. I'm a mega. Now I came here for a reason. I am on a mission for my masters. They want you to join. Now before you decline Bella is under my control. She doesn't even remember you." I laughed as I remembered her calling me a Queen.

"What You are lying! What did you do to her!? I am gonna kill you." Edward launched him self at me. I lifted him up and through him into a wall.

"Hypnosis can come in handy. All I have to do is say the world and she'll die. Now do you want be cooperative or not. Either way your coming." I smiled a smug smile as I dropped him from my powers.

"Fine. Is she okay?" He asked shaking.

"You see that just won't work for me. I don't want my mate in love with my servant. I know I'll hypnotize you . Perfect." I walked up to him and smiled. "Repeat after me... You remember me as Bella... _you are Bella..._ Bella is me..._Bella is you..._ you are married to me, Jessica... _I am married to you, Jessica..._you hate her, Bella_... I hate her, Bella..._Wake."

"Jess." Edward pulled me into one of the kisses that always made me want to gag when I saw him and Bella.

"Hold on to me." I said. Edward pulled me into a tight hug and we were off.

I landed in front of the Volturi. "Masters I have Edward. He is under my power. So is Bella."

Marcus looked disgusted. "You have something to say?" I asked boldly.

"Yes I can feel a decent bond between you two but it is so fake. I never saw a stronger true bond than his and Bella's. It was ironclad. If they see each other your power over them will be broken. It isn't right to play with love. Love is not something that anyone can control. Look at Edward's and Bella's past and you can under stand that much. Why set yourself up for failure? If you play with elements strong as fire you will get burned. I am ready for it. Bella is a strong-willed person. They have a large family and many friends. A fight will ensue if we lay all our faith onto this girl because she is a mega. She is also ignorant." Marcus finished with a look at Aro.

"You speak a good argument my brother but we have little to fear. I am confident." Aro spoke and his word as it had always been was valued above Marcus's.


	6. Vampiress Rage

1Alice's PoV

Chapter Six- Vampiress Rage

I fell to the floor at the same time as the rest of my family. I looked around one person was missing. Edward. Bella was gone then Edward. I looked around and then I saw the wall. The paintings had been knocked of it the table near it lay in it's side. The wall had a dent in it. There had been a fight. Bella had been taken all doubts I'd ever had were gone.

"Oh my! Carlisle I'm so sorry!" Esme looked shocked and I followed her gaze. On the ground was Carlisle cross. It was split in two. A clean break.

"Jasper! Where did he go!" Fear flooded me. I knew it was vain but if Jasper was gone Edward and Bella no longer mattered. I knew that they would agree with my reasoning. At least Bella would. I remembered the last time my love of Jasper had brought on selfishness. Bella and I were flying to Volterra. The Volturi.

"They Volturi took them! Oh, if they hurt Jazz! Wait until they see how violent a pixie can be!" I screamed at the end to add emphasis. I heard a familiar laugh. "Jazz! Where did you go?"

"I went to go inspect the window. There was only one person who came in and they froze us before that is why we didn't see anything. It was a newborn as well. A female." He listed of everything he knew.

"How do you know it was a female?" I asked.

"This." He held up a piece of fabric. It was pink. I knew where it came from. This is from Italy only very rich vampires can afford it. You have to be a vampire because it only comes in one size. "Hey, Emmett didn't wake up!"

"Hmm... How didn't we notice that." I kicked Emmett hard in the back and he fell forward.

"Haven't you ever heard that you have to wake a sleep-stander gently?!" I laughed relieved that Emm was okay. He is unique. "I saw everything her powers didn't work on me. I guess she wasn't focusing hard enough. It was Jessica." I slapped him.

"Be serious. How would puny Jessica defeat Edward?" I commented. I was about to add how annoying she was when Emmett cut me off.

"Puny little Jessica is a mega. She kidnapped Bella then Edward. She has the powers of hypnosis. Now Edward hates Bella and Bella doesn't even remember him. She is totally way powerful. We don't stand a chance. I have a theory though. I think if we can get them together her power over them may break." He gave me a smug look then his smile feel. I knew Bella meant a lot to him. She was the little sister he loved to torture. We needed her and Edward back.

"Carlisle. What do you know of megas?" Jasper asked after a very uncomfortable silence.

"That we need to leave now. That they are powerful and that this is going to be a battle."

AN: Sorry it's short but the next Chapter is going to be very dramatic!


	7. Confused Thoughts

1Ed's PoV

Chapter Seven: Confusing Thoughts

I kept hearing thoughts that made me wonder. I saw pictures wrapping my arms around Bella. I hate her though and anyways I love Jessica. I love the moments we've shared together. The fight that is always in my Jessica. The way she calms when she sees me. The way she punched a werewolf for me. Jessica was the one that did all those things. She was the girl I loved. So why did everyone insist it was Bella.

Marcus had a very confusing mind. _This will never work. Jessica is an ignorant, blithering fool. If ignorance was illegal I'd hang her with her own tongue. Bella_ _was a good person. She never screwed with any one. She was kind and she truly loved Edward. Their bond was so strong it couldn't be cut with anything._ _True love is not forced and is always returned. Jessica is after power and the outside. She cannot see what she's doing is wrong and selfish. I am going to help Edward. I am sick of Aro and Caius abusing everyone..._ I couldn't comprehend the pity he felt for me. I was happy. I had a nagging feeling in my gut, but still I was in love with a beautiful vampire. I ignored the nagging voice in my head that was chanting..._Bella, Jessica is a little Chihuahua, Bella_, _Jessica is a little Chihuahua..._

I went to go find my Angel. I say her in the hallway talking to Aro. I decided it wasn't right to eavesdrop then I ignored me and did it anyway.

_"I am afraid that I talked to Marcus and if you let Bella see Edward see each other your hold on them will be broken and you can never hypnotize them again. What exactly did you say to Edward."_

_"I cast a spell that made him remember me in place of Bella and hate her. So now he loves me and hates her. She thinks I'm her Queen and is locked in my closet until I tell her she can leave."_

_"Good. Don't let either one out of your sight."_

_"Yes Master." _ With that Aro walked away. Slowly the pieces fell together. I was under a spell. I had to fight to avoid Jessica. I loved Bella. Slowly I started to remember bits and pieces. I then knew what I had to do. I had to find Bella.

"Edward! Sweetheart, I have been looking all over for you. Baby I have a nice bed in my room, why don't we go test it?" She said in a overly happy voice.

"Go to hell! I know what you did. I love Bella. I will never want YOU!" I screamed getting a snort out of Jane who was passing by at that moment. I tilted my head slightly trying to get Jane to attack Jess. Jessica glared at me eyes hard and cold.

"You forget I can read your mind, honey. I will just hypnotize you again and lock you up. Or even better I'll just eliminate the issue. I should go take the matter up with Aro. But before I go...

Repeat after me... You love me..._I love you... _You used to love Bella..._I used to love Bella..._ She betrayed you..._She betrayed me..._ You hate her now..._I hate her now..._

I awoke from the spell fully aware of what Jessica had done to me. Still I couldn't fight it. I honestly believed that I hated Bella. That my Angel was evil. That, the perfect, love of my life had betrayed me.

_I hate Jessica, I hate Jessica..._ A voice in the back of my head tried very hard to remind me of this.


	8. Importance

I am finished with this story. If you want to take it over please feel free.

Email me at

I'm sorry.

3

AVeryApologeticFreek




End file.
